The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Furniture assemblies such as, for example, beds, futons, dressers, etc. may include spaces under the assemblies that can be used, for example, to store desired items under the assemblies. Storage containers may be received within these spaces to hold the desired items under the assemblies. Hardware (e.g., rollers, wheels, etc.) may be included on the storage containers to help move the storage containers into and out of the spaces as desired. This hardware, however, may be undesirably visible under the assemblies to an observer.
Furniture assemblies may also include frames having one or more surfaces visible to an observer. However, one or more of these visible surfaces may include an appearance that is undesirable to the observer.